change lives
by makachan1
Summary: kagome,tem um grande problema em mãos seu irmão adotivo inuyasha.  um garoto fechado com muitos problemas derepente muda o mundo da jovem.  inuyasha tem um passado trágico e difícil,os dois terão muitos problemas pela frente  história é melhor que a sinop
1. Chapter 1

**Meu nome?Higurashi kagome, como sou?Do ponto de vista dos adulto_s: _eu sou problema, dos garotos gostosa, das garotas vagabunda, mas todos têm uma idéia em comum revoltada. eu não me importo e nunca me importei com o que pensam de mim. minha família?Minha mãe, meu irmão e meu avô. problemas? muitos, mas vamos começar hoje no meu aniversário de 15 anos aconteceu à tragédia.**

**-kagome, você terá mais um irmão-como?ela depois de ficar grávida do meu irmão não poderia mais ter filhos.  
-como?-eu me revoltei**

**-calma, nós vamos adotar um garoto ou garota. -a ta ,mais um pirralho na minha vida .**

**- é melhor ir me arrumar. -pus uma roupa básica, uma camiseta preta com os detalhes em prata. um jeans colado .e um alstar cano médio preto e prata .e eu fui para a escola já preocupada sabendo que quando eu voltasse o pirralho estaria em casa.**

**quando cheguei à escola encontrei kouga ,ayame,sango,miroku , Houjo e rin . **

**-oi pessoal. assim como eu, eles eram os "revoltados".**

**rim usava uma saia bem curta e a blusa da escola enrolada acima do umbigo. Rin não tem uma grande história foi jogada nas ruas cedo e acabou crescendo num mundo aonde nenhuma criança deveria ,ela é a mais nova de nós , aos 10 anos já prensenciou de tudo , mais a uns  
**

**Sango usava um jeans colado preto um alstar preto e uma blusa também preta do slipcknot ,uma roupa típica dela , ela é a filha primogênita do líder de um clã de exterminadores de youkais ,todos sempre exigiram de mais dela até que ela se revoltou e deu no que deu , a sango é uma grande lutadora e sem duvida uma pessoa que eu quero morrer amiga**

**a ayame, com uma blusa cinza um jeans colado e um alstar cinza, ayame pode ser dita a mais patty de nós não é nenhuma patrícinha de los angeles só vem de um clã de youkais cheios de dinheiro e é a princesinha dos lobos do oeste. **

**o miroku uma blusa do nightwest com um jeans e um alstar, miroku é um grande cara e teve uma vida difícil seu pai morreu quando ele ainda era criança foi criado ´por um bando de monges velhos e tarados ,miroku acabou é "revoltado" é o que dizem mais na verdade ...ele só é apaixonado pela sango.**

**e o kouga uma blusa do iron maiden um jeans e um quix,kouga teve seu pai morto numa batalha contra outro youkai , príncipe dos lobos do leste é podre de rico mais não aceita o modo que o mundo esta hoje...**

**Houjo com uma blusa do spectrun-X e um coturno... tah!esse baka que eu chamo de "ficante" só quer é chamar atenção dos pais que sempre o largaram de lado.**

**quando entramos todos nos olharam . o sinal tocou, mas nós ainda não tínhamos pego nosso material, fomos na maior calma. pegamos as coisas e fomos para a sala .  
-novamente atrasados- disse a professora kaede , nós como sempre fomos lá para o fundão.**

**-kouga-kun, miroku-san- algumas garotas diziam. isso é pedir para morrem . a ayame ,que se eu não falei vou falar agora é uma yocai é a apaixonada pelo kouga que também é um youkai ,estava vermelha de raiva , e a sango , lutadora faixa preta de judô, tae kawndô e karatê já estava não tem amor a vida .**

**-kagome-chan ,sango-san –ayame-chan.-diziam os garotos, agora eu ,miroku, e kouga os fuzilavam com os olhos . e eu por odiar o isso a aula passou **

**normalmente ,mas como tudo tem que piorar eu estava voltando para cheguei fui para o meu quarto,pos minha mãe e o novo pirralho não tinham fiquei Lá no computador ouvindo iron maiden ,dreen theater, metálica,motor head,H.I.M, linkin park e black sabath.**

**-kagome desce. -minha mãe e o pirralho chegaram  
-to descendo eu berrei.-quando eu desci eu não dei de cara com um pirralho e sim com um deus grego . **

**-kagome esse é o inuyasha - aff meu pai eu vou morrer esse deus vai morar comigo ? .  
-oi meu nome é kagome.-eu disse estendendo a mão mas ele não disse nada nem tocou na minha mão .que cara estranho.  
-kagome, você e o inuyasha dividirão o quaro. -eu e ele fizemos cara de medo  
. -sim mãe –eu disse  
-kagome ajude-o com as malas e depois venha aqui. -ela disse e eu assenti.  
-inuyasha- eu disse e ele simplesmente olhou - não vai dizer nada mesmo não é?- ele assentiu.  
-olha aqui tem o computador a televisão e a cama, você dorme em baixo ta?-novamente ele só assentiu.  
-vou te deixar aqui, para falar com a mamãe. -ele novamente assentiu e eu sai .  
-oi mãe.  
-higurashi kagome, não quero gracinhas com ele, pelo que você já percebeu é autista. procure ajudá-lo não atrapalhá-lo.  
-ta ok, mas por que eu tenho que dividir o quarto com ele?- eu perguntei.  
-porque você. é da idade dele , e eu queria que ele fala-se com mais alguém alem de mim.-é não tem nem pressão... ai mãe é um bicho problemático tenho que parar de ver parecendo o shikamaru.  
-aff ta mãe to subindo.-eu disse ,mas quando cheguei no quarto vi uma coisa assustadora...**

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

**_cap2-outch_  
ele estava no computador digitando **

**-oi –eu disse baixo e novamente ele não disse nada.  
-por que você não fala comigo em o que eu te fiz de mau?-eu disse e... nada  
-aff olha só, todos me chamam de revoltada e tudo mais ,mas da para por favor falar comigo?-ele me olhou como se eu fosse sei lá o que a coisa do ai eu vi que ele tava no ão peguei meu mp3 e sai.  
-tchau,se quiser conversar estou la em baixo a mamãe saiu com o nerd do souta então bem só estamos nos dois aqui. Tchau inuyasha. Ele deu um tchau Zinho com a mão e eu fui ver o chamado, amoooooo filmes de terror.**

**Surpreendente mente após um tempo vendo minha sensei sâmara o meu novo "irmãozinho" desceu as escadas em direção a cozinha e no mesmo momento minha barriga roncou e eu dei pause, fui até a cozinha preparar o almoço acho q nós dois estávamos famintos.  
-Relaxa , eu preparo -eu disse ,olhei na dispensa ... merda**

**-eh... espero que goste de lamem por que só tem isso...  
estranhamente um sorriso iluminou seu rosto.  
-vou considerar isso como um sim!  
eu preparei o lamem e fomos para a mesa  
-itadakimatsu!-gritei levantando os hashis .  
inuyasha também levantou os hashis .  
-inuyasha ,já que você não vai falar prepare-se por que você vai ouvir ,se quiser opinar de boa . –dizendo isso ela vê o garoto fazer uma falsa cara de terror.  
-rsrsrs,mesmo não falando você é maneiro -ela diz sorrindo e ele também sorri.  
-sinto falta de quando tinha alguém que falava aqui-ela diz lançando olhares não muito felizes ao de cabelos prateados.  
a garota não o entendia afinal ok ele era autista mas ela pouco sabia sobre isso . depois tentaria entender um pouco mais agora? Simples pegar seu querido mp10 e sair para andar de skate.  
-inuyasha seu chato to comida na geladeira e bem... não coma a comida da minha mãe é um bom conselho caso ela esteja de mau humor ou esterçada você já,já entende hehe!**

**a garota pegou seu skate um chiclete e seu mp10 saindo porta a fora.  
ela não entendia o por que dele ser assim...ele não devia ter tantos problemas a final a espécie sofredora eram os hanyou e ele bem ...não parece um ,sua energia não é a de um,a maioria dos hanyous tem um passado horrível.**

**gimenji era a prova apesar de ser uma ótima pessoa fora excluído pelas crianças por ser hanyou ,ela nunca tivera problemas com eles o que acabou lhe gerando problemas posteriormente. **

**ela até hoje se lembrava de quando defendera um garotinho de cabelos prateados que saiu correndo na primeira chance ele estava tão assustado ...**

**no mesmo dia conheceu sango e miroku ,eles se recusaram a maltratar um hanyou e foram excluídos do grupo a partir daí começou a amizade entre os três logo depois chegaram kouga e ayame que as crianças não gostavam muito Por serem youkais,por ultimo houjo esse...se apaixonou por kagome hehe .**

**sabe a maior parte das pessoas do grupo não tinha problemas com hanyous só os yokais os dois diziam que eram sujos .**

**kagome sabia que mesmo não sendo ele tinha seus problemas, ela o defenderia com tudo,ele era calado mas... ele era lindo ok .  
kagome para o skate e vê que na verdade andara bastante enquanto pensava ela estava na praça ao de conheceu sango e miroku .  
Uma praça redonda ornamentada por sakuras e pequenos arbustos frutíferos ,na praça tinham alguns brinquedos balanços ,gangorras, escorregadores, e um túnel .  
passara lá uma parte perturbada e feliz de sua vida.**

**continua...**


	3. Chapter 3

**acordei me espreguicei levantei e...Cai encima de alguma coisa...**

**-Itai!-uma voz desconhecida disse...De repente todas as imagens do dia anterior vieram a minha mente...se eu to certa eu to deitada em cima da barriga do inuyasha...**

**-Gomene gomene !Esqueci que você tava ai hehe...Levanta que agora vem o tormento...-Eu disse puchando o travesseiro os olhos e tentou esconder alguma coisa, e eu fingi não ter visto...**

**-Ih vambora...Eu não preciso me atrasar de novo pra aula da Kaede-baa-chan a velha é um porre!-Eu disse puxando ele que me olhou tipo... "você é normal?".**

**-Anda caramba! E espero que saiba pisar num shape! Por que se eu me atrasar... Considere-se ferrado!-Eu disse pegando minhas roupas e correndo pro banheiro. Mudei de roupa, cheguei lá o souta já tava todo engomadinho com as roupas do shikon um colégio cheio de nerds que meu irmão estuda...**

**Inuyasha desceu as escadas com uma camisa preta colada mostrando seu porte atlético...um jeans bem largo um cordão estranho de bolas roxas e algumas coisas que me lembravam dentes que ele sempre usa e tava usando um coturno , ai meu deus!ele não vai ser tão estranho assim! Tomamos o café feito dois desesperados ,ta nós éramos dois desesperados! A kaede-baa-chan é um nojo ela da mais sermão do que aula...**

**Terminamos o café dei um cascudo no souta que estava falando de como minhas notas são inferiores e tudo mais peguei dos skates e olhei pro meu "irmão".**

**-É isso ou vai correndo!-Eu disse levantando a sobrancelha e puxou o skate e deu uma gargalhada correndo pra fora de casa...cada vez eu gosto mais do meu irmão...Sabe ele pode ser o que for mais ainda é encantador ,engraçado e mau humorado e isso tudo sem dizer uma palavra...gostaria de que ele falasse comigo... È estranho uma pessoa só se comunicar com uns olhares assentindo e negando com movimentos...Mais...Cadê que eu conheço alguém normal?  
**

**Fomos todo o caminho da escola sem falar ele sorria e eu garanto ele devia sorrir mais ,eu já achava ele bonito mais hoje eu tenho certeza disso...  
Bem digamos que ao chegar na escola o rosto dele mudou...derepente ele ficou meio...Pálido e sei lá ele parecia ter voltado ao estado altivo... estranho...**

**-Bem...Como posso dizer de uma maneira que não va assusta-lo mais...Prepare-se para aturar um bando de pattys fúteis , ser psicologicamente massacrado e fisicamente torturado...Mais pode ficar junto com agente...-Eu disse , ele me lançou um olhar tipo "não ajudou nem um pouco!".  
**

**-Mais vai ficar com agente ou não?-Perguntei ele assentiu.**

**Fomos até o pessoal.**

**-Bem inu-chan esses são Rin,Sango,Ayame ,Kouga,Miroku e Houjo...-Eu disse apontando pra cada um...Ayame e Kouga me olharam com os narizes torcidos eu assenti e rezei pra não falarem nada , e meus pedidos a Kami foram atendidos por que quando Kouga ia falar Ayame deu uma baita cotovelada nele...Ai essa doeu em mim...-E esse é o meu "irmão" Inuyasha ou Inu-chan.-Eu disse e ele rosno. **

**-calmaaa...amigo...amigo...inu-chan...- disse e sai correndo e o pessoal riu**

**continua**


	4. Chapter 4

Depois de um dia um tanto quanto estranho para o garoto ,na tão merecida volta para casa o clima estava tenso,muito tenso ,os dois tinham suas preocupações surpresas e medos...

O garoto tinha medo dos youkais o revelarem,tinha medo de passar por tudo de novo sofrer tudo de novo, de acabar se apegando a essa familia e eles o devolverem de ter novamente um grande sofrimento por causa de uma garota...ele tinha medo.

A garota se preocupava com o garoto e estava surpresa pois sabia que ayame e kouga n ao são nada receptivos , também tinha medo de que ele se fechasse mais ainda depois de algum tempo no inferno onde ele chamaria de e escola.

Os dois queriam descobrir mais um sobre o outro, ela queria entende-lo ,e também entender o por que de ter "gostado" dele logo de cara..Ele queria saber quem era essa garota que o cativara o dava segurança e o defendia,queria saber se ela era tão ma quanto aparentava ou aquilo era apenas um escudo. Queria entende-la assim como queria que ela o entendesse.

Perdido em seus pensamentos o garoto se desequilibra do skate o fazendo perder boné ,ao entrar em desespero acabou chamando atenção da garota e de algumas pessoas na rua que o olhavam assustadas, não pode acreditar, isso tudo de novo...

-:OH!Kami-sama!V-você é um hanyou!Monstro!saia de perto de mim!-ela disse , o medo explicito nos olhos e em cada movimento tocando a grande ferida aberta na alma do hanyou, até ela o temia e provavelmente nunca mais iria querer vê-lo ,era uma grande dor saber que a pessoa em quem confiava aos poucos o odiaria por algo assim.

-...-ele nada disse , não tinha coragem ou confiança para isso embora os sentimentos o corroessem .estava pronto para começar a correr quando novamente a garota o surpreende.

-é eu acho que você realmente esperava que eu tivesse essa reação mais como dizer...eu estava brincando é preciso mais que isso pra eu deixar um amigo na mão.-ela disse olhando nos seus olhos que antes estavam escuros com o medo , voltavam a ter o brilho da é que ele se deu conta, emburrou a cara e murmurou um baixo "feh" .

Depois dessa eh...situação eles decidiram passar numa sorveteria perto de casa.o caminho foi ainda mais tenso pois sem o boné que fora perdido ,algumas pessoas o olhavam ,cochichavam entre si insultos facilmente ouvidos pelo hanyou que se sentia cada vez pior e mais inútil, kagome compreendia o hanyou, pois mesmo tendo amigos, muitas pessoas a tratavam mau por não agir ou se vestir como as garotas normais, muitas a temiam por seu "poder" muitas vezes já fora expulsa de festas por besteiras. Ela passou o braço pelos ombros do hanyou fazendo-lhe um leve carinho e murmurando um "continue , esta tudo bem."o hanyou passou desajeitado e corado o braço pela cintura da menina a puxando para perto fazendo sentir ainda mais o perfume floral dela,sentia-se ,mau, mais por ela continuaria.

Andar pelo centro da cidade não era muito agradável a final uma adição sensível não combina com os ruídos de uma cidade.

Um caminho complicado cheio de olhares irritantes, cheiros ruins e ruídos chatos pela cidade os levaram pra uma sorveteria,um pouco maior que o normal.

-konichiwa jinenji-kun!-ela disse o hanyou sentiu um cheiro inconfundível,a mistura de raças cheiro dd humano e youkai misturados...um outro hanyou.  
-konichiwa kagome-chan!-ele disse

-jinenji...esse é meu irmão adotivo inuyasha.-ela disse, os hanyous se olharam e se cumprimentaram ,o de cabelos brancos sem dizer nada.  
-kagome vai querer de que hoje?-o de olhos azuis perguntou.

-um...tamarindo...-ela disse fazendo os outros dois fazerem careta.  
-saindo esse troço que só tu e os garotos gostam!-ele disse servindo uma bola .

-inu-chan o que você quer?-ela perguntou e o garoto balanço os ombros.  
-jinenji manda um de chocolate pro cocão!-disse a menina , ele assentiu e pois a bola.

Depois de uma tarde divertida na sorveteria,inuyasha se sentia mais leve,sabia que a garota não o odiava , sabia que sempre teria alguém com quem contar pela 1ª vez.  
os dois chegaram em casa,sua mãe não tinha chego então ajeitaram a comida e foram comer no quarto.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

**-sabe gostaria de conhecer mais sobre você ,mas vocÊ não fala de si próprio então eu falo sobre mim . bem vamos lá ,higurashi kagome tenho 16 anos ,humana com poderes de miko , amigos 2 youkais 3 humanos sendo que ai estão um uma housh e um exterminadora de youkais e se você já percebeu não somos nada normais ,problemas... quer a lista ? mesmo sendo uma aluna exemplar sou odiada pelos professores,minha mãe piro ,e alguém que eu não conheço ,mas tem cara de ser ...legal vai dividir o quarto comigo. –disse dando uma indireta estranhamente e ele foi para o meu computador e digitou umas coisas ...  
**_**Taishou inuyasha ,a partir de hoje higurashi inuyasha **__**,**__**17 anos ,espécie hanyou , amigos nenhum ,preocupação filha de minha mãe adotiva que mesmo sendo sinistra e meio estranha tem cara de ser uma boa pessoa,medo novamente ser devolvido ou mau tratado como todos sempre fizeram comigo menos a sua mãe.**_

-** valew pelo estranha ... aff por que todo mundo diz isso ?-ela diz mais para si mesma.  
**_**- já se olhou no espelho ?**_** –ele descreve.****  
****-ok esquece ,a e o fato de o que você um hanyou se Você não entendeu ...eu não me importo por ser hanyou ' .-eu disse e ele de repente ficou com uma cara assim **

**-koe ? realmente acho que eu não ia te odiar por isso? Sabe eu sou eu ! relaxa não sou do tipo que vai querer te matar por ser meio youkai .**

**_ok garota você acabo de me provar que você não é nada normal.  
a maioria das pessoas ainda mais com os seus poderes teria tentado me matar acredite eu sei o que eu digo\escrevo ,já cansei de ser caçado quando filhote por monges exterminadores e mikos , tudo por eu ser essa aberração  
_ele disse a ultima parte segurando sua camisa e se olhando com desprezo.  
-hey piro cara? não se rebaixe ! aberração não só diferente ,legal olha só já pode entrar até no meu grupo haha !uma miko revoltada ,um monge tarado ,dois youkais lunáticos,uma exterminadora que é simplesmente rebelde e um humano certinho que tenta por agente na linha ,quer saber o pior? Temos tanta nota boa quanto encrenca e diga-se de passagem agente faz muita merda mesmo, tipow semana passada uma das lideres de torcida vieram me pegar sozinha mas eu não sou lá o que se pode chamar de desprotegida .  
ela apanho tanto que falto aula a semana toda pra ninguém ver a carinha da vaca deformada –eu disse terminando com um sorriso maligno ao lembrar da surra que dei em kikio  
-_me lebre de não te irritar ,eu também já fui do tipo que arruma encrenca antes de... esquece ,até a 8º serie eu era o valentão do orfanato ninguém que gastasse da vida que levava vinha me zuar ,já tinha batido em mais pessoas do que da pra contar juntando mãos e pés de 5 pessoas era o terror mesmo ,se as pessoas me chamavam de monstro oni ou coisas do tipo eu agiria como o tal ,havia cansado de levar nas costas coisas que eu não tinha culpa não era de falar muito uma vez 7 garotos me encurralaram mas não levaram em conta que eu sabia me defender eles eram mais velhos deviam ter 13 anos eu 8 então bem... eles levaram uma surra eu?eu fui castigado nada que não tivesse acostumado afinal ninguém gostava do hanyou imundo aqui!  
_-cara tenho medo de Você, você muda o humor mais que a minha mãe kkk!sabe eu entendo você afinal quem gosta de ser rebaixado?-a humana disse.**

**-você é estranha...eu esperava tudo menos compreensão,sabe quantas pessoas já falaram comigo sem me xingar ou tentar me ferir?duas!é você e sua mãe!e ainda assim não confio muito que na raiva você não vá fazer nada comigo.-ele escreveu**

**-obrigado pela confiança!baka!me explica que cordão é esse?**

**-longa historia...-Ele escreveu e suspirou pesado saindo do quarto.a humana suspirou e deitou-se ,sabia que ele tinha seu tempo, pelo menos agora ele confiava um pouco nela,o suficiente para ele "falar" ou melhor escrever para ela, agora ela entendia mais ou menos o que ele queria...depois de um tempo tentando entende-lo acabou pagando no sono...**

**continua..**


	6. Chapter 6

**cap7  
inuyasha pvd  
**

**sai do quarto,aquela maldita lembrança ainda doía e latejava,era como uma ferida não cicatrizada na alma algo difícil ou impossível de ser curado... eu não entendo...**

**feh ...aquela humana tem alguma coisa estranha nela !  
não sinto a menor hostilidade nem desprezo...**

**Eu acho que não pelo menos a maioria dos humanos não é muito fã dos de minha espécie.**

**aff tudo isso que eu sofro graças aos meus pais ,minha mãe bem que poderia ser como as pacatas humanas e se apaixonar por um claro que não vamos inovar!*ironia* vamos ter um caso com um youkai e não satisfeita vamos viver sem ele !**

**1 ano e 9 meses depois o resultado já ta andando ,e depois de 5 anos vai parar nas ruas ,por que ? por que ela viu que com 23 anos ela não tava preparada para ter um filho,maas esse filho não era humano era ainda por cima era um hanyou o lixo da sociedade um vira latas .**

**Feh!A vida toda as pessoas humanos e youkais esfregaram na minha cara que eu não passava de lixo que a merda de um cachorro valia mais que eu e vejam só eu acho que estavam certos , depois de 16 anos num orfanato bem na verdade 13 né eu estava simples mente com síndrome de aspergir , não satisfeitos me esculachavam por ser hanyou até aqueles projetos de feira que trabalhava lá !Aonde ta o "_todos são iguais_"?  
Quando você é hanyou esse conceito vai passear na esquina e não volta.  
Já tentei me socializar.. já tentei de tudo maas... Bah da sempre na mesma, "_você não passa de lixo!_", "não me toque monstro" eu convivo com isso a exatos 17 anos e 8 meses... Sim eu logo,logo serei maior de idade , passar uns 10 anos num orfanato sendo tratado como lixo...Não faz bem pra ninguém eu garanto!  
Sempre tem um novo jeito das pessoas tratarem mau um hanyou , não minto , já cansei de ser expulsos de vários lugares , ok ok não sou flor que se cheire!  
hoje o dia foi estranho e a tal garota me surpreende cada vez mais.  
**

**Não quero ser devolvido...De novo , as pessoas geralmente faziam isso quando descobriam o que eu sou...o que estranhamente me adotaram sabendo.  
**

**Fazer o que?parente e espécie não se escolhe!se não eu não seria hanyou e não teria um aniki igual aquele baka...  
fui dormir chegando lá ...a Kagome já dormia...**

**Eu não entendo o que uma garota como ela ganha falando comigo, ela tem tudo para ser popular,é bonita, inteligente sociável mas...mesmo assim fala comigo como se não fosse nada de mais, como se eu fosse um humano ou youkai...ela me aceitou com todos os meus muitos defeitos ,me defendeu como nunca fizeram comigo, me ajudou quando eu precisava e me fez sentir-me igual a todos ...**

**Algo nela me da confiança e conforto,uma voz no fundo da minha mente me fazia não confiar nela, ela me traz conforto mas também um conflito interno.**

**Não sou uma pessoa com uma história alegre ou bonita,minha história muito pelo contrario é triste e sofrida...eu quero poder dizer a ela ,mas novamente tenho medo, mais eu tenho medo dela se afastar ao saber as atrocidades que cometi, as besteiras que eu fiz...tenho medo de que quando ela descobrir quem sou eu ela fuja, ela não se afugentou pelo que eu sou,mais pode se afastar pelo que eu fiz ...em meio esses pensamentos adormeci.  
**

**continua**


End file.
